BIG INUYASHA BRASIL!
by Val-chan Zegers
Summary: Uma versão bem parecida do Big BBB, com algumas mudanças: Os participantes. Isso vai dar em bagunça! Para aqueles que querem rir um pouco, entrem! RESUMO: Platéia feminina: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! LINDO! TESÃO! BONITO E GOSTOSÃO! Masculina: UUUUUUHH... Cap 7 On
1. Prólogo

Oi gente, resolvi encher um pouco a saco de vocês com a minha cabeça sem noção, escrever uma fanfic. Eu não tenho lá tanta criatividade, pois é a primeira que escrevo, por isso se ficar ruim ou estranha podem dizer, viu? Não fiquem acanhados não! Ou se quiserem, podem dar sugestões pra sair uma fic legal! Aí vai para vocês um fanfic com a originalidade mais medíocre possível: mas um de ubig brother/u! Espero vocês gostem! Boa leitura! )

**PS.:** Vai ter alguns participantes de outros animes, ta? Mas são só pouquinhos.

– _- Fala dos personagens_

" " _- Pensamentos ou sonhos dos personagens_

_O.o o.O - Mudança de tempo ou lugar_

_(N/A: Blá blá blá) - Intromissões minhas_

_° ° - Algum acontecimento_

_( ) - Alguma ação Palavras em MAIÚSCULA - Gritos_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Prólogo**

Pedro Bial: - Boa noite, minha gente! Estamos aqui agora pela 3546387... vez com mais um Big Brother...

Eu: - Ei, ei, psiu! Vc não vai apresentar nada!

Pedro Bial: - Ham? Quem é vc? E pq não irei apresentar? o.O

Eu: - Pq EU irei fazer isso! Por isso pode ir picando a mula! u.u

Pedro Bial: - Mas é muita ousadia! Ò.ó Eu apresento esse programa a 3135465... anos! ò.O

Eu: - Afff... anda logo, rapaz! Vc vai se mandar por dois motivos: 1º, eu to afim de apresentar esse programa do MEU jeito e com MEUS personagens. 2º, vc é muito bonzinho com eles, hohohoho..- Risada maléfica.

Pedro Bial: - Dãaaa... é cada uma que me aparece... guardas, tirem essa doida daqui! u.u – Fala fresco. Começa a vir uma tropa de guardas.

Eu: - Bah, acham que são tão fortões assim? Pois sim, vcs que pediram... JAKOTSUUUU!

Jak: - Chamou, ama? _(N/A: Sou chique.. dã)_

Eu: - Jak, olha só quanto cara lindo esperando pra que vc passe a espada neles. Tá esperando o que? Aproveita!

Jak: – AAAAAIIIIII! – Olhinhos brilhando. – É verdade! EBAAAA! - Posiciona sua espada e parte para o ataque.

Pedro Bial: - AAAAHHHH! – Vendo a espada vindo em sua direção. - Que espada enooorme! MAMÃAAAAEEEE, SOCORROO! – Sai correndo junto com a tropa, com o rabo entre as pernas.

Eu: - Huahuauaha! ÊEEEEÊ! Obrigadaaaaa Jak, eu te am... – Me jogo em seu pescoço para abraça-lo.

Jak: - Ê-êeeeiii... calma aê, minha filha. – Me segura. - Vc é só minha ama. Vê se se aqueta aí que tu sabes que eu jogo no outro time! u.u – Começa a se coçar. – Aiiihhh, mulher me dá coceeeeeira! – Solta meus braços.

Eu: - (Gota) Bah, okay! u.ú Mas vc ainda me paga.

Jak: - Sim.. sei! u.û

Eu: - Okay, okay, agora chega de conversa, vai pro seu lugar! u.ú

Jak: - Bah, to indo! u.u – Sai pulando. _(N/A: Ah, peraê! O Jak não é tão fesco assim...)_

Eu: - Cahan.. bem.. Boa noite, minha genteee! Estamos começando mais um Big Inuyasha Brasill! – Aplausos de todas as alas. – E vamos conhecer nossos participantes!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continua...

_Oi gente! E aí, gostaram desse capitulo? Esse saiu meio sem graça, mas prometo que o proximo vai ser bala! Beijos! Mas, ah, so postarei o outro se me mandar reviws, heim! Kissus!_

**.:Val-chan Welling Zegers:.**


	2. Cap 1 Os participantes

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Eu: - Okay, okay, agora chega de conversa, vai pro seu lugar! u.ú_

_Jak: - Bah, to indo! u.u – Sai pulando. (N/A: Ah, peraê! O Jak não é tão fesco assim...)_

_Eu: - Cahan.. bem.. Boa noite, minha genteee! Estamos começando mais um Big Inuyasha Brasill! – Aplausos de todas as alas. – E vamos conhecer nossos participantes!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cap. 1 – Os participantes masculinos**

Eu: - Olá minha gente! Está para começar mais um Big Inuyasha Brasil! O mais novo Reality Show do momento! Nessa edição de estréia _(N/A: Depois que terminar esse quem sabe eu faça outro...)_ nós colocaremos participantes do anime de Inu-Yasha e de outros, mas não tão importantes, dentro de uma casa, de onde serão vigiados por câmeras 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, 32 dias por mês..

Produção: - Cahan... ò.ó

Eu: - Hehehe.. ' ... sem nenhum contato com o exterior da casa! A cada semana será eliminado um participante! Bem, indo pra o que interessa, aí está os nossos participantes chegando nos nossos estúdios para se dirigirem à casa! Vamos dar as boas vindas à eles! Boa noiteeeee! – Fala entusiasmada.

Silêncio.

Eu: - oo' Gente.. boa noite!

Todos exceto Inuyasha, Naraku e Vegeta: - Boa Noite!

Eu: - B-b-bom, vamos falar ao vivo com o primeiro participante. Em primeiro lugar... Ele.. o único.. o imbatível.. o adorado... INUYASHA!

Platéia feminina: - AAAAHHHHHHHHH! LINDOOOOOOOOOO, LINDOOOOOOO!

Platéia masculino: - SAI PRA LÁ, ORELHUDO SEM GRAÇA!

Inu: - Hehe! – Se achando. – Obrigada minhas fãs! – Solta beijos pra platéia e pára no meio da passarela pousando para fotos.

Eu: - (Gota) Hehehe... ' Seja bem vindo, InuYasha! – Senta no banco dos participantes. _(N/A: Aqueles que ficam do lado da porta que dá acesso à casa.)_

Eu: - Okay! Vamos conhecer o nosso segundo participante. E aí vem eleee... o lindo.. o engraçado.. o monge mais safado de todos os mosteiros... MIROKU!

Platéia feminina: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! LINDO! TESÃO! BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!

Platéia masculina: - UUUUUUUUHHHHHH! SAI PRA LÁ MONGE DE ARAQUE!

Mir: - Hehehe.. – Se achando. – Obrigado, garotas! – Faz que segura o beijo e joga para a platéia feminina. A platéia começa a se matar só pra pegar os "beijos".

Platéia feminina: - AAAAHHHH, É MEU, É MEU, É MEU!

Platéia masculina: (Gotona) '

Mir: - Hehehe... não briguem, garotas! Tem pra todo mundo!

Eu: - (Gota) Seja bem vindo, Miroku! Agora, nos diga pq... – Sinto uma 'certa' mão em um 'certo' lugar.

POW!

Todos: (Gota) - Miroku... como vc conseguiu ser monge, só Buda sabe...

Mir: - Aaaii.. – Com uma marca de cinco dedos estampados na cara. – Hêhêhê..! '

Eu: - Seja bem vindo, Miroku! – Miroku senta no banco. – E agora, vamos conhecer o nosso 3º participantes.. e não se trata, nada mais nada menos, que o nosso queridíssimo e lindíssimo... KOUGA!

Platéia feminina (inclusive eu): - AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! UHUUUUUUU! LINDOOOOO, LINDOOOOOO, LINDOOOOOOO, LINDOOOO! - Aplausos dos telespectadores e telespectadoras.

Platéia masculina: - SAI FORA, LOBO MEDÍOCRE!

Inu: - O quê? Não me diga que esse cretino tb vai participar do "pograma"!

Mir: - 'Programa', Inuyasha.. u.u'

Inu: - Feh! Que seja.. u.u "Se soubesse que esse lobo fedorento vinha, tinha trazido minha Tesaiga!" ò.Ó

Kou: Hehe.. ' – Corado. – Obrigado, garotas! Eu não sabia que era tão amado! '

Eu: - KOUGAAA! – Corro pra cima e tasco um beijo. –

Eu: - Tudo bem, Kouga! Seja bem vindo! – Kouga senta no banco. – E agoraaaaaaa... tchan, tchan, tchan, tchaaann.. o momento mais esperado... pq estamos falando dele... o magnífico.. o inigualável... o maravilhoso... o lindíssimooo... SEISHOUMARU!

Inu: - O QUÊ? Também? O.ó O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? u.ú

Platéia feminina: - AAAAAHHHHHHH! UUUUUUHUUUUUUU! AAAAHHHHHH! LINDOOOOOO! LINDOOOOOOOO! MARAVILHOSOOOOOOOOO! GOSTOSOOOOOO! - Aplausos dos telespectadores, telespectadoras, dos fãs da casa, da Internet, de todo mundo do mundo todo e da produção inteira.

Inu: (Gota) ' Feh! Eu sou 3545757 vezes mais bonito que esse poste aí! u.u

Seishy: - Hum... – Joga os cabelos pra trás fazendo uma cara super sexy e solta beijos pra platéia. – Obrigado, minhas fãs! – A platéia começa a se mata para vê-lo mais de perto e pegar os 'beijos'.

Platéia feminina: - AAAAAHH! LINDOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Platéia masculina: - SAI FORAAA! EU SOU MAIS BONITOOOOO! SAI PRA LÁ CABELUDO!

Eu: (Gota) - Tudo bem, Seshy.. seja bem vindo! - Sesshy senta no banco ao lado de Inuyasha empurrando-o para a ponta até que ele caia de cara no chão.

Inu: - AAAAIII! – Com a cara roxa. – Vc me paga seu verme! Ò.ó

Eu: – Aiai.. vamos agora conhecer nosso próximo participante... vamos chamar ele... o vilão mais fodão e astuto que existe... NARAKU!

Platéia feminina: (Metade desmaia) - AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TESUDOOOOOO! VÊM ME SEQUUESTRAAAAAARRRR!

Platéia masculina: - YEEEEAAAAHHH! LONGA VIDA AO NARAKU!

Nar: Huhuhuhuhu... – Tb joga os cabelos pra trás, faz uma cara bem mais sexy que a de Seshy e morde o canto do lábio. – Obrigado, garotas! Torçam por mim e eu darei um beijo em cada uma! – Pisca.

Platéia alvoraçada: - AAAAAHHHHH! – Uma fã se joga por cima dele e tasca uma mordida no pescoço.

Nar: - AAAIII! HUMANA MALDITA, LARGA MEU PESCOÇO, LARGA, LARGA! – Guardas tentando tirá-la.

Fã: - MEU GOSTOSOOOOO!

Todos e Eu: (Gota)

Nar: - Eu, heim! Essas humanas são muito estranhas... o.O - Se senta no banco ao lado de Inuyasha, olhando-o com cara de superior.

Inu: - Feh! u.ú Mais uma pedra no meu sapato!

Nar: - Huhuhuhuhuhu.. _(N/A: Que risada escrota..)_ É o que veremos, Inuzinho...

Inu: - COMO É QUE É?

Eu: '''... Agora vamos conhecer o próximo participante! E vamos falar dele... o místico.. o misterioso.. o famoso... er.. – Olha o Script. – 'Mascarado?' o.O

Platéia: - Silêncio.

Mascarado: - ÊEEEE! – Mascarado entra pela passarela. - Obrigado, meus fãs! Eu sei que vcs estão louquinhos para vibrarem por mim, mas estão com vergonha! – Soltando beijos para a platéia.

Platéia (inclusive eu): (Gota) '

Eu: - Quem é vc? o.O

Masc: Ora! Como assim 'quem sou eu'? Sou o mascarado oras! u.u O mais invencível dos invencíveis.. o mais forte dos mais fortes.. o mais belo dos mais belos.. o mais mascarado dos mascarados..

Platéia, todos e eu: (Gota)

Eu: - TA, TA, SENTA LOGO AÍ! – Gardas o empurram em direção ao banco. – Bem.. vamos continuar à apresentar os participantes... e aí vem o próximooo! O mais chato, mas não menos importante, youkai mais irritante que existe... SHIPPOU!

Shi: ÊÊEEEEEÊEEE... EU TO NA TV, EU TO NA TV, EU TO NA TV...

POW!

Todos: (Gota dupla) – Shippou caído no chão, vítima de uma 'maçanzada' na cabeça.

Alguém da platéia: - CALA ESSA BOCA, COISA IRRITANTE! Ò.ó

Shi: . Aiii..aiiii.. onde estou... – Guardas empurrando-o com a vassoura em direção ao banco.

Eu: - Hêhêhê... Vamos para nosso próximo participante! E aí vem eleeee... o lindo... o fofo... o famosooo... JAKOTSU!

Platéia feminina: - AAAAHHHHH! LINDOOOOOO! VEEEMMM QUEEE EU TE TRANSFORMO EM HOMEMMMMM! UHHUUUUUU!

Jak: - Pela santa protetora dos purpurinados! Quanto baranga! – Começa a se coçar. – Ui ui ui ui... eu tenho que sair daqui! – Passa correndo pela passarela, em direção ao banco, soltando beijo para a ala masculina.

Platéia masculina: - AAAAAAARRRGHHHHH! – Com nojo. – SAI FORAAAA!

Grupo de gays da platéia: - JAKOTSU LINDOOOOOOOOOO! ESTAMOS TORCENDO POR VOCÊ!

Jak: - ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ eu tenho até torcida! – Senta no banco, afastado uns 2 metros dos outros. – Bah! Eu não mordo não, gente! u.u'

Eu: (Gota) Vamos para o nosso próximo participante! E agora é eleee... o humano mais chato e sem graça dos colégios... o cara mais chiclete que existe.. quem mais poderia ser? Siiiimmm! É elee... o único.. HOUJO!

Platéia feminina e masculina: - UUUUUUHHHHHHH! CAI FORAAAAAAA!

Produção: (Desliga as câmeras para não focaliza-lo)

Platéia de casa: - QUÊ? ESSE IDIOTA VAI PARTICIPAR? QUE PORCARIA! – Alguns jogam a tv no chão. _(N/A: Credo.. ele é tão odiado assim? O.O)_

Hou: - ÊEEEEE... EU VOU DORMIR NO MESMO QUARTO QUE A KAGOMEEE! \O/ – Vai sentar no banco.

Inu: - COMO É? ESSA MULA TAMBÉM? – Houjo senta-se do lado de Inuyasha.

Hou: - Ham? – Olha pra Inuyasha. – Vc também ta aqui é? u.u

Inu: - É CLARO QUE SIM, SEU FILHO DA MÃE! E NÃO SE ATREVA A CHEGAR PERTO DA KAGOME, PQ SENÃO VC VAI VER DO QUE MINHA ESPADA É CAPAZ! Ò.ó

Hou: - Blergh! Eu não quero nem saber...

Todos: (Gota)

Eu: - Uffaa! Agora.. o nosso último participante! E é ele.. a coisa verde.. mais esquisita e irritante de todas as eras... JAKEN!

Jak: - Sssssssssssaldaçççççõesssssss a todosssssss! Eu sssssssou o sssssseguidor do ssssssssenhor Sssssssssseisshoumaru...

Todos: (Gota)

Platéia inteira: - CALA ESSA BOCCAAAA!

Eu: (Gota) – E agora nosso último participante! E não se trata de mais ninguém sem ser ele... o único.. o mais forte.. o mais poderoso.. o mais lindo guerreiro de todos os tempo.. como vcs... VEGETAAAAA!

Platéia feminina: - AAAAAAHHHHHHH! VEGEETAAAA! MEU AMOOOOOR! AAAAAHHHHH!

Platéia masculina: - ÊEEEEEEEE! ATÉ QUE ENFIM ALGUÉM QUE VALHA A PENA VER O PROGRAMA!

Inu: - O quê? Mais forte uma ova! Ò.ó

Nar: - Mais poderoso.. há há...

Sesshy: - Mais lindo é? Hahaha.. veremos que ganha essa droga... – Com aquele olhar frio de sempre.

Veg: - BANDO DE INSETOS INSIGNIFICANTES! – Dá um chute no banco dos participantes fazendo todo mundo cair em escadinha, depois se senta. – Saiam do meu banco, perdedores!

Todos do banco: - DISGRAÇADO, VC ME PAGA! Ò.ó

Eu: - E esses foram os nossos participantes masculinos! E agoraaa.. vamos apresentar nossas participantes femininaaas!

Platéia masculina: - EBAAAAAAA... MOSTRA, MOSTRA, MOSTRA...

Eu: - (Gota)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Continua_..

_Bem gente, só escrevi até esse capitulo, ja estou terminando o proximo. Madem reviws! Kissus! Ja Ne!_

**.:Val-chan Welling Zegers:.**


	3. Cap 2 As participantes

_Olá gente, queria agradecer pelos reviws, continuem mandando! )_

_Ps.: Gostaria de me desculpar, desde já, com quem gosta da Kikyou! P_

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Veg: - BANDO DE INSETOS INSIGNIFICANTES! – Dá um chute no banco dos participantes fazendo todo mundo cair em escadinha, depois se senta. – Saiam do meu banco, perdedores!_

_Todos do banco: - DISGRAÇADO, VC ME PAGA! Ò.ó_

_Eu: - E esses foram os nossos participantes masculinos! E agoraaa.. vamos apresentar nossas participantes femininaaas!_

_Platéia masculina: - EBAAAAAAA... MOSTRA, MOSTRA, MOSTRA..._

_Eu: - (Gota)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cap. 2 – As participantes femininas**

Eu: - E aí estão as participantes! Vamos dar as boas vindas à elas! Boa noiteeeee! – fala entusiasmada.

Todos menos Kikyou: - Boa Noite!

Kik: - u.ú "**Eu** deveria estar no lugar dessa apresentadora medíocre." – pensa. _(N/A: Que arrogante, pra variar... u.u)_

Eu: - Vamos falar ao vivo com nossa primeira participante. Em primeiro lugar... Ela.. a única.. a amada.. a esperada... KAGOME!

Platéia feminina: - ÊEEEEEEEEE! KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!

Platéia masculina: - FIU FIUUUU! GOSTOSAAAAA!

Inu, Kouga e Houjo: (Com ciúmes)

Kik: - Bah! u.u "Quando eu entrar farei mais sucesso que essa fedelha." – pensa.

Kou: - TÁ TÁ TÁ, CHEGA COM ESSA IDOLATRIA! u.u

Kag: - Hêhêhê! Oi gente! – fala envergonhada. Vai para o banco soltando beijinho para a platéia. Se senta ao lado do Kouga.

Kou: (Babando) – Kagome, minha querida, não se preocupe que eu te protegerei desse cachorro maldito! – soltando olhares mortíferos para Inuyasha.

Inu: - "Feh! Depois diz que eu é que sou babão! Olha como esse idiota fica babando nela! u.ú" – pensa.

Kou: (Pra deixá-lo mais furioso) – Kagome, hoje vc está mais linda do que nunca! – acariciando seus cabelos.

Inu: (Enfurecido por vê-la ao lado dele) – KAGOME! SAIA DE PERTO DESSE LOBO BANGUELO AGORA!

Kag: - Ai, ta bom, Inuyasha! u.u' – senta-se ao lado dele.

Kou: - Desgraçado, vc me paga! ò.ó

Inu: (Com olhar de vencedor) Hehehehehe... é o que pensa, lobinho!

Eu: - Seja bem vinda, Kagome! E agora... ela.. a nossa querida e amada exterminadora de Youkais mais habilidosa... mais graciosa e mais linda... SANGOOOOO!

Platéia feminina: - ÊEEEEEEEEE! SANGO! SANGO!

Platéia masculina: - FIU FIUUUU! GOSTOSAAAAA! LINDAAA!

Miroku: (Com ciúmes) Affe... bando de pervertidos! u.ú _(N/A: O torto falando do aleijado.. u.u)_

Kik: - "Há! Essa daí já ta no papo." – pensa.

San: (Corada) – O-obrigada gente! - senta-se no banco ao lado de Kagome.

Eu: - Seja bem vinda, Sango! E agora vamos chamar ela... a garotinha mais graciosa que conhecemos.. com vcs... RIMM!

Todos: (Aplausos)

Rim: (Corada) Onde é que eu tô? – senta ao lado do Seisshy. – Oi Seishoumaru-sama!

Seisshy: - Rim, não chegue perto desses caras! u.u – olhar congelante para o resto.

Rim: - T-tá Seisshy-sama! i.i

Eu: - Bem-vinda, Rim! Vamos chamar agora ela... a sacerdotisa morta mais viva que já vimos... a mulher mais arrogante e burra que existe...

Kik: "É agora, é agora.. é agora que todos vão me aplaudir e eu vou dar uma varrida nessas barangas." – pensa, se preparando para entrar.

Eu: - ... com vcss... KIKYOU!

Kik: - ÊEEEEEEE... \o/

Todas as alas e platéias: (Silêncio)

Kik: (No vácuo) - ... – esperando alguém gritar. - ... – ainda no vácuo.

Um certo grilo: - Cri cri..

Kik: - Grrrrr! "Vcs me pagam." – pensa. Vai se sentar ao lado de Inuyasha soltando olhares de fogo para Kagome. De repente tropeça no batente da passarela, escorrega e cai feito uma jaca, de pernas pra cima de frente pra Naraku. _(N/A: Huhuhu.. eu sou mal...)_

Nar: - Credo! E eu que pensava que só o Inuyasha fedia... – tampa o nariz.

Inu: - COMO É QUE É? ò.ó

Eu: - zzZzZZzz.. ham? Onde é que agente tava..? Ah, sim..! Seja bem-vinda, Kikyou! Vamos apresentar agora a nossa última participante! Ela... a única.. a amada por uns e odiada por outros.. KAGURAA!

Todas as alas e platéias: (Aplausos)

Kag: Hehehe... obrigada meus fãs! – solta beijos para a platéia e se senta à um metro de distancia de Kikyou. – Aiai.. deixa eu sentar longe, que eu acabei de tomar banho...

Todos (Inclusive eu, a produção, o povo de casa, da Internet e do mundo todo): - HUHAUAHUAAUHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAA!

Kik: (Vermelha de vergonha) – "Sua... &&#$" _(N/A: Que sacerdotisa exemplar...)_

Eu: - Seja bem-vinda, Kagura! Bem gente.. esse foi nossos participantes e vamos abrir as portas da casa para que eles entrem e se sintam em casa! Amanhã manteremos contato com vcs! Até amanhã!

°As portas da casa se abrem e todos entram na casa.°

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Continua..._

_Oi gente! Continuando mandando reviws, senão neca de captulos! Hehe.. eu sou mal!_

_Kissus! Já Ne!_

_**By**_

('•.¸('•.¸ ¸.•'´) ¸.•'´)  
«'•.¸.¤ Val-chan ¤.¸.•'´»  
«'•.¸.¤ Welling ¤.¸.•'´»

«'•.¸.¤ Zegers ¤.¸.•'´»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ '•.¸)' •.¸)


	4. Cap 3 Contato com os participantes

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Kik: (Vermelha de vergonha) – "Sua... &&#$" (N/A: Que sacerdotisa exemplar...)_

_Eu: - Seja bem-vinda, Kagura! Bem gente.. esse foi nossos participantes e vamos abrir as portas da casa para que eles entrem e se sintam em casa! Amanhã manteremos contato com vcs! Até amanhã!_

_°As portas da casa se abrem e todos entram na casa.°_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cap. 3 – Contato com os participantes**

Eu: - Olá, olá, boa noite pra vcs aí de casa, da Internet, do rádio, de onde for! Estamos começando mais um Big Inuyasha Brasil! E agora vamos contatar ao vivo os nossos guerreiros! – se vira para o telão da casa. – Boa noite guerreiros!

Todos: - Boa Noite!

Eu: - E vamos agora saber os nobres motivos de nossos participantes terem decidido entrar para esse jogo loco. Vamos falar com o primeiro a entrar nos nossos estúdios... ele... INUYASHA!

Inu: - Feh! Disimbucha! u.ú

Eu: - Que simpático! u.u Bem, Inuyasha, antes de tudo, a pergunta que não quer se calar: afinal pq vc veio participar do BIB? Conquistar a Kagome? Hêhêhê!

Kik: - Haha.. até parece que ele se interessaria por essa 'suburbana'! u.u

Kag: - 'Suburbana' é a mã... Ò.Ó

Eu: - ...Cahan... ò.ó E então, Inuyasha. Vai nos respoder?

Inu: - Feh! Acha que eu viria aqui perder meu tempo pra vim ver sua cara?

Eu: - (Gota)

Inu: - Eu só vim ganhar o primeiro lugar e levar o prêmio, hohohoho!

Eu: - Que original! Bem, vamos falar com o segundo participante... MIROKU!

Mir: - Olá senhorita... por acaso não gostaria de ter um filho me...

POWW!

Todos: (Gota)

Mir: (Com um galo na cebeça) – AAAII, SANGOZINHA!

San: - Não me chame de Sangozinha, monge pevertido! Ò.o

Kik: Bah! Que bando de frescas! u.ú

San: - Alguém chamou o **ventríloco**? u.u

Kik: - "Vai ver quem é ventríloco, magrela fresca." O.ó – pensa.

Eu: - Er.. bem, Miroku, e então, pq vc decidiu entrar na casa?

Mir: - Hehe, bem.. resolvi entrar, primeiro pra ganhar o prêmio, segundo pra conquistar as gatinhas que estão me assistindo.. beijos, garotas linda, maravilhosas.. – solta mais beijos pra tv. - ..e terceiro, pra ganhar um trocadinho e mudar de vida, pq se eu for esperar por aquela era Feudal atrasada... eu vou morrer de fome! ó.ò

Todos: (Gota)

Eu: - Bem.. fazer o que.. cahan.. vamos para o nosso terceiro participante... ele.. KOUGA!

Kou: - Oi! – fala com aquele brilho no olhar.

Eu: - Kouga, meu amor.. o que vc veio fazer aqui nesse jogo?

Kou: - Bem, eu vim pq a minha ESPOSA tb vem participar e ficarei de olho naquele cara-de-cachorro abusado! – lança olhares mortíferos para Inuyasha, que tb retribui saindo faíscas de seus olhos.

Inu: - Feh! Vc é que pensa, lobo fedorento! "Vc me paga, lobo desgraçado." – pensa.

Eu: - Aiai... vamos falar com o próximo, agora! Ele... SEISSHY!

Seishy: - Hunfh!

Eu: - Seisshy, oq eu vc veio fazer aqui nesse jogo?

Sesshy: (Olhar frio) – Primeiramente, se vc presa a sua vida não me chame mais disso.. e segundo, eu vim aqui só pra cuidar da Rim, pois aqui ta cheio de gaviões! - Fala olhando para Miroku, Naraku e Vegeta.

Eu: - Bem.. agora vamos falar com eleee... Naraku!

Nar: - Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...

Eu: - Naraku, o que vc espera da casa e de seus colegas?

Nar: - Huhuhuhuhu.. da casa não espero nada, muito menos dos meus 'colegas'... a única coisa que quero é mostrar pra esse bando de perna-de-pau que eu sou o mais melhor, o mais fodão, o mais tudo de todos! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!

Inu: - Feh! Haha.. u.ú

Mir: - Mas se acha.. '

Sesshy: - Hunf! u.u

Veg: - Inseto... u.ú

Eu: - Cahan.. okay.. uffaa! Vamos falar agora com eleeee... JAKOTSU!

Jak: - IUUUPPIII! Oi eu aqui! \o/

Todos: - Que tabaréu! '

Eu: - Jak, o que vc espera da casa e dos seus colegas?

Jak: - Bem.. eu espero que as mocréias fiquem bem longe de mim, e que eu fique no quarto dos homens.. ai meu deeeeuuuusss! – piscando pra Sesshy.

Seisshy: - Sai pra lá, filhote de cruz credo! – se encolhe do lado de Rim com medo. _(N/A: Hahaha.. imagina essa cena..)_

Rim: - u.u'

Todos os homens: - Argh!

Eu: - Okay, Jak! Aiai.. quem falta? – cansada.

Shi: - Euuuu eueueueueueueueueu!

Eu: - u.u Aiai.. okay! Shippou, o que vc veio fazer aqui?

Shi: - Bem, eu vim..

Eu: - Obrigada! Próximo?

Shi: - ?

Jaken: - Ei sssssenhorita, vocccccê sssse esssssqueccceu de mim!

Eu: - Ah, ta! Jaken, o que vc veio fazer aqui? Como se eu já não soubesse... '

Jaken: - Eu ssssou o ssssseguidor..

Eu: - Todos já sabem, Jaken! Ò.ó

Jaken: - Vim acompanhar o ssssenhor ssssessssshoumaru!

Eu: - Okay, okay, agora vamos apresentar as partic...

Veg: - Êii! Vc esqueceu de mim, idiota!

Eu: - Ahné! Vegeta, o que vc veio..

Veg: - Eu vim aqui pra ganhar esse premio inútil dar porrada em todo mundo que entrar no meu caminho! Hohohohohohohohohoh! E assim poderei governar o mundoooo e matar o Kakarotoooo! Hauhauahuahuahauhauhaaaaa!

Eu: - Cahan.. Vegeta, menos..

Veg: - Bah! – senta-se.

Eu: - Bem.. acho que não falta ninguém!

Hou: - ÊEEEEEeiiiii, eu eeu? Ô.ô

Eu: - É.. não falta ninguém mesmo..

Hou: Grr! Pq eu sempre sou o excluído?

Kik: - Pq vc nasceu pra ser isso, Hoxo! u.u

Hou: É 'Houjo'! u.ú

Kik: - Bah! Que seja, Houxo!

Hou: - É HOUJOOO NÃO HOUXOOOO, SUA ESTUPIDA!

Kik: - Sabe com quem está falando?

Hou: - Não sei e nem quero saber! Grr!

Eu: - Bah! Chega com esse brega aí! ò.ó Vamos agora apresentar as participantes!

Masc: - ÊEEii.. vc esqueceu de mim tb!

Eu: - Ahn? _(N/A: Só coloquei ele agora pq tinha esquecido dele mesmo!)_ Ah ta! Mascarado, o que vc veio fazer aqui? u.u

Masc: - Hehehe! Eu vim mostrar a todos que estão me assistindo que eu sou um mito em tudo! Eu sou o melhor dos melhores.. o mais belo dos mais belos..

Eu: - Ta, ta, isso agente já sabe! u.ú

Masc: - E pretendo me revelar para o mundo quando eu ganhar o jogo! Hauhauahuahauhauhauhauahuaha!

Eu: - Ta ta ta! Chega de tanto lero lero... vamos logo para as participantes!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_To be continued..._

_E aí gente, gostaram! Ainda tem mais! Mas tem que mandar reviws heiim? Kissus Já Ne!_

('•.¸('•.¸ ¸.•'´) ¸.•'´)

«'•.¸.¤ Val-chan ¤.¸.•'´»

«'•.¸.¤ Welling ¤.¸.•'´»

«'•.¸.¤ Zegers ¤.¸.•'´»

(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ '•.¸)' •.¸)


	5. Cap 4 Contato com as participantes

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Eu: - Ta, ta, isso agente já sabe! ¬¬_

_Masc: - E pretendo me revelar para o mundo quando eu ganhar o jogo! Hauhauahuahauhauhauhauahuaha!_

_Eu: - Ta ta ta! Chega de tanto lero lero... vamos logo para as participantes!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cap. 4 – Contato com as participantes**

Eu: - E agora vamos contatar ao vivo as nossos guerreiras! – se vira para o telão da casa. – Boa noite guerreiras!

Todas (menos Kikyou): - Boa Noite!

Eu: - E vamos agora saber os nobres motivos de nossas participantes terem decidido entrar para esse jogo loco. Vamos falar com a nossa querida... KAGOMEE!

Kag: - Olá! )

Eu: - Kagome, nós sabemos que vc é uma das mais queridas e mais invejadas personagens de animes...

Kik: - "Affe... mais querida e invejada uma ova!"

Eu: - ... e queremos saber, finalmente, pq vc resolveu nos acompanhar nessa jornada?

Kag: - Hehe.. b-bem.. eu resolvi entrar pq.. eu não to afim de continuar nesse anime solteirona! Já cansei de ver o povo lá, se divertindo, e eu só fico chupando dedo! u.u

Eu: - Nossa! Que belo motivo! n.n"

Kag: - Obrigada! n.n

Eu: - Vamos perguntar agora à linda.. SANGO!

San: - Sim?

Eu: - Sango, vai nos dizer pq quis entrar pra esse jogo?

San: - Bem.. er... eu vim pq.. pq.. pq pode aparecer algum Youkai perigoso por aqui, né? n.n"

Todos: (Gota) ¬¬"

Eu: - Sei sei.. bah, Sango, falal sério! Desembucha de uma vez pra quê que vc veio pra cá!O ò.ó

San: - Ta bom, ta bom... u.ú Eu vim pra não deixar que o Miroku se aproveite de ninguém! u.ú E se ele tiver a impetulancia de me desobedecer, eu só saiu daqui casada! u.u

Eu: - Como se já não soubéssemos... e, Sango, o que vc espera da casa?

San: - Eu espero que não tenha garotas taradas.. – olhando feio pra Kikyou - ... e que eu ganhe esse troço! u.ú

Eu: - Okay, okay.. vamos perguntar agora a elaaa... RIM!

Rim: - ...

Eu: - E então, pequena Rim, o que vc veio fazer aqui no meio de tantos 'jegões'? Vc tão pequenininha!

Rim: - Vim aqui pra acompanhar o Sesshy-sama! Lá, lá, lá, lá... – corre atrás de uma borboleta. _(N/A: Só não me perguntem de onde essa borboleta saiu...)_

Eu: - Vamos agora peruntar a elaaaa.. KIKYOU!

Kik: - ...

Eu: - E então, Kik, o que vc veio fazer aqui na casa, além de azucrinar a Kagome e se esfregar no Inu?

Kik: - Affe! Me esfregar uma $¨#! O Inu é meu e de mais ninguém, suas despeitadas! u.ú

Eu: - Sei, sei... u.ú Mas não foi isso que eu te perguntei.

Kik: - Eu vim pra cá pq quero vigiar o Inu 24 horas por dia, pra ele não se aproximar daquela fedelha! u.ú

Eu: - Affe.. vc não pensa em outra coisa?

Kik: - É claro que não! u.ú Eu sou a sacerdotisa mais poderosa e inteligente que existe, por isso eu tenho que correr atrás dos meus ideais e não deixar que ninguém cruze o meu caminho! u.ú – joga o cabelo pra trás com ar de superior pra Kagome, mas joga tão forte que acaba ficando com torcicolo. – AI AAI AI! – com o pescoço torto. – Aaaiii meu pescoçoo!

Eu: - É.. Kik.. vc mostrou o quanto vc é inteligente.. u.ú Aiai.. quem falta? Já to cansada de falar!

Kagu: - Eeeu.. falta eeu!

Eu: - Ah, sim, Kagura, já sabe a pergunta, responde logo que eu quero ir embora! u.ú

Kagu: - Vim aqui para derrotar o Naraku e conquistar minha liberdade! E tb me vingar de uma certa pessoa... – olhando feio pra Kikyou.

Eu: - É, Kikyou, parece que tem um batalhão aqui contra vc, o que pensa em fazer a respeito?

Kik: - ainda com o pescoço torto. – Pra ganhar dessas metralhadas aí não vou precisar de muito esforço! Hauhauahuahauhauha!

Todos: (Gota) ¬¬"

Eu: - Aiai.. esse BIB promete.. – se vira pras câmeras. – E não deixem de acompanhar esse jogo que promete esquentar, fiquem ligados! Até amanha, e agora.. vamos dar uma espiadinha...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_To be continued..._

_E aí gente, gostaram! Ainda tem mais! Mas tem que mandar reviews heiim? Kissus Já Ne!_

('•.¸('•.¸ ¸.•'´) ¸.•'´)

«'•.¸.¤ Val-chan ¤.¸.•'´»

«'•.¸.¤ Welling ¤.¸.•'´»

«'•.¸.¤ Zegers ¤.¸.•'´»

(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ '•.¸)' •.¸)


	6. Cap 5 Dentro da casa, longe de todos

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Kik: - ainda com o pescoço torto. – Pra ganhar dessas metralhadas aí não vou precisar de muito esforço! Hauhauahuahauhauha!_

_Todos: (Gota) ¬¬"_

_Eu: - Aiai.. esse BIB promete.. – se vira pras câmeras. – E não deixem de acompanhar esse jogo que promete esquentar, fiquem ligados! Até amanha, e agora.. vamos dar uma espiadinha..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cap. 5 – Dentro da casa, longe de todos**

°Todos os participantes, já dentro da casa. Alguns se dirigem ao jardim...°

Kag: - Nossa! Essa casa é enorme mesmo! E esse jardim é lindo! – com Kouga na cola, aos olhares mortíferos de Inu.

Kou: - É verdade, meu amor! – olhar desafiador pra Inu. – "Hehehe."

Inu: - O QUÊ? Ò.Ó "Sua desgraça."

Kag: - Inu, por favor.. vai começar a brigar denovo? Ò.ó

Inu: - Feh! Como se eu fosse perder meu tempo brigando com esse lobinho de araque por vc! u.ú

Kag: - Affe! – se ofende. – Não precisava ser tão grosso! u.ú

Inu: - Feh! Cala essa boca, humana inútil!

Kag: - COMO É QUE É? SENTAAAA!

Inu: (Com a cara enterrada no chão) Aaaaiii! Pq fez isso? ò.ó

Kik: (Se aproveitando da situação se dirige a Inu) – Meu amor, não se estresse com essa fedelha do inferno! u.u – o levanta. – Vamos.. vc vai ficar no mesmo quarto que eu!

Kag: - O QUÊ? O.O "Não pode ser."

Kik: (Lançando olhares de 'venci' pra Kag) – vamos querido, deixa que EU cuido de vc.

Inu: (Pra provocar Kag) – Vamos, Kikyou! u.u

°Kag, pra não se mostrar afetada, puxa Kouga pelo braço.°

Kag: - Vamos, Kouga, que a apresentadora já vai manter contato conosco! "Ah, então vc vai querer guerra, né? Kikyou... guerra vc vai ter..." – pensa.

°Enquanto isso, dentro da casa... o resto dos participantes começam a se 'entender'...°

Veg: (Com as malas na mão) – Bah! Como é que eu vim parar nesse brega! Tomara que essa droga acabe logo! u.ú – nisso, ele vê Miroku chegando, tb com as malas na mão. – EEEII! Ô do cabelinho! – Miroku olha. – Vai guardar minhas mala! – manda, jogando as malas pra cima do Miroku.

Mir: - Como é? Eu sou empregado da sua mãe por acaso? u.ú

Veg: - Anda logo, verme maldito!

Mir: Uêeeeppaaa! Olha o respeito viu, **tamburete**! _(N/A: Aqueles bancos baixinho... hehehe )_ u.u – faz pose. – Por acaso sabe com quem está falando? ò.ó – com um daqueles pergaminhos mágicos na mão.

Veg: - CALA ESSA BOCA, MONGE DE MERDA! MELHOR QUE VC VÁ TIRAR ESSA ROUPA ESCURA QUE TA PARECENDO MAIS UMA CAMISOLA DE VIÚVA!

Mir: - COMO É, PITOR-DE-RODA-PÉ! REPITA SE FOR HOMEM! Ò.Ó

Veg: - Vai querer encarar, monte de bosta!

Mir: - Grrrrr! Pode vim, salva-vidas de aquário...

Shi: (Se intromete) Êeeeiii, gente, calma! Não se esqueçam que entramos aqui para vivermos em harmonia, paz...

POWWWW! – leva um pontapé duplo e sai voando da sala em direção à Kikyou. Kikyou vendo que ia cair em sua cabeça, larga Inu e se joga na piscina, mas Shippou ainda consegue cair em cima de sua cabeça. _(N/A: Huauhauaua..)_

Kik: (Com um galo maior que a cabeça) – Sua bola de pêlos irritante! Veja só o que vc fez! Ò.ó Vc não presta pra nada mesmo...

Kag: (Se intromete) – Êeeiii.. olha lá como fala, sua sirigaita! Vc tá na casa da sogra, por acaso? ò.ó Venha, Shippou! Deixa essa boneca de bosta dissolver aí na piscina! u.u – sai levando Shippou consigo.

Kik: - "Grrrrrr... vai me pagar, Kagome, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça..."

°O que Sesshy e Naraku estarão fazendo?..°

Sesshy: - com as malas indo em direção à sala. – Hunfh! – com aquele olhar frio de sempre. – Onde eu coloco essa geringonça? Bah! Nem sei ainda em que quarto vou ficar... mas que droga de jogo, como fui me meter nessa? ¬¬"

Nar: - Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu... por acaso está com medo de perder, Seshoumaru? Huhuhuhuhu.. eu já esperava!

Seshy: - Não diga asneiras, Naraku! – nem olha pra cara dele - Eu só estou nessa por que a Rim encheu meu saco pra entrar e para pegar um pouco no pé do meu maninho... – joga os cabelos pra trás - ...Por falar nisso.. pq está aqui? Por acaso não achou outra forma de me derrotar? Huheueuheue...

Nar: - Huhuhuhuhu... isso é ridiculo! Eu te derroto de qualquer jeito, não se esqueça que eu sou 23165463541 vezes mais poderosas que vc! u.u

Seshy: - Vc só pode estar tendo um surto psicótico! Se quiser pego um Diazepan pra vc! u.u

Jaken: - surge, não sei de onde, com um Diazepan na mão. – Messsssstre Ssssseissshoumaru, aqui está o 'Dipazean'!

Nar: (Gota) ¬¬"

Sesshy: (Gota) 'Diazepan', Jaken, e eu não pedi pra trazer aqui, volte já e vá cuidar da Rim! u.ú

Jaken: - Sssssim, messsssstre Ssssseissshoumaru!

Nar: - Além de ser fresco, ainda tem um baba ovo! Que deprimente! – balança a cabeça como sinal de reprovação.

Sesshy: - To vendo que deveria ter deixado o Diazepan aqui! u.u

Nar: - Por acaso está tirando uma com minha cara? Huhuhuhu.. o último que tentou fazer isso, hoje virou cantor no inferno... Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! Se quiser eu tomo as providencias pra vc acompanha-lo, quem sabe até formam uma dupla! Huhuhuhuu!

°De repente uma visitinha inconveniente... Alguém entra no meio dos dois num passe de mágica...°

Masc: - Oyeah! Chegou o mascarado! O invencível dos invensiveis.. o mais belo dos mais belos..

Naraku e Sesshy: - (Gotona)

POW!

Eles saem, e na sala só sobra um homem amassado.

Masc: - Aaii.. uuiii... que droga! Pq ninguém presta atenção em mim! Snif.. eu sou um fracassado! Buuuaaaáááááááááá!

Sesshy e Naraku: - saindo da sala, um de cada lado se entreolhando – "Vc não perde por esperar..." – pensam juntos.

°E o Houjo...°

Hou: - entra na sala e vê o pobre do Mascarado caído no chão chorando. – Ô, coitado! Mas o que aconteceu com vc?

Masc: - Sniff... eu sou um fracasso! Buáááá!

Hou: - Affe! E é por isso que vc está chorando? ¬¬"

Masc: - É claro, e pelo que mais seria?

Hou: - Bah! Olhe pra mim, eu tb sou um fracassado, um mala, um chato, um chiclete... mas mesmo assim sou feliz.. não vê? – dá um daqueles sorrisos forçados e sem graça.

Masc: - (Gota)

Hou: - Não conhece o ditado: 'Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles'? Então! Vamos nos unir contra esses idiotas e assim eu terei a Kagome só pra mim! Hauahuahauhauhauhauahua! – sorriso maléfico.

Masc: - Me juntar a vc? Vc ta é louco! Nem com reza braba! u.ú

Hou: - Ora, vc não quer ser reconhecido? Eu te ajudo! E juntos... vamos ganhar esse jogo e dividir o prêmio! O que acha?

Masc: - Combinado! Mas com uma condição..

Hou: - Sim, parceiro! n.n

Masc: - Que vc finja que não me conheça! u.ú Agora tchal! "Vou me juntar a vc só para ganhar o premio e depois vejo o que faço com vc. Huahuahuaha!" – pensa.

Hou: - "Hahahaha... como sou inteligente, esse idiota caiu na minha armadilha!"

ºE assim todos se dirigem ao sofá para o contato com a apresentadora.º

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_To be continued..._

_E aí gente, gostaram! Ainda tem mais! Mas tem que mandar reviws heiim? Kissus Já Ne!_

('•.¸('•.¸ ¸.•'´) ¸.•'´)

«'•.¸.¤ Val-chan ¤.¸.•'´»

«'•.¸.¤ Welling ¤.¸.•'´»

«'•.¸.¤ Zegers ¤.¸.•'´»

(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ '•.¸)' •.¸)


	7. Cap 6 Os quartos

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Masc: - Que vc finja que não me conheça!! u.ú Agora tchal!! "Vou me juntar a vc só para ganhar o premio e depois vejo o que faço com vc. Huahuahuaha!!!" – pensa._

_Hou: - "Hahahaha... como sou inteligente, esse idiota caiu na minha armadilha!!"_

_ºE assim todos se dirigem ao sofá para o contato com a apresentadora.º_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cap 6 – Os quartos...**

Eu: - Voltamos a falar com nossos participantes! Boa noite!!!!

Alguns: - Boa!

Eu: - Bem, hoje vcs vão conhecer seus quartos. Os dos homens e os das mulheres estão no próximo corredor, o do líder está logo ali! Podem ir lá conhecer! Lá vcs se matam pra saber quem vai ficar com as camas! Até mais! – desliga a tv gigante e se vira para as câmeras. – Como será que eles vão resolver isso?? Não deixem de espiar e logo mais teremos a nossa prova do líder! Tchal!!

°Todos correm desbandeirados para pegarem as melhores camas. No quarto das mulheres...°

Kag: - é a primeira a chegar no quarto. – Hum.. deixa ver... ah, sim!! Essa cama será minha!! – vai colocar suas malas na cama mais confortável do quarto, porém Kikyou entra no quarto.

Kik: - Nem sonhando! Pode ir tirando suas tralhas de cima da minha cama!

Kag: - Hã?? E quem vai me mandar?? Vc?? ¬¬"

Kik: - pega as malas de Kagome e joga no chão. – Essa cama será MINHA! Pode tirar seus apetrechos daqui, vc vai dormir naquela ali! – aponta a cama mais acabada de todas. – Hahaha!!

Kag: - Affe, nem sonhando! Ò.ó Eu peguei essa cama primeiro, ela é minha!!!!! – pega as coisas de Kikyou e joga na lixeira. – Lugar de lixo é no lixo!! u.u

Kik: - MAS É MUITA OUSADIA!! Ò.Ó SAI DA MINHA CAMA!! – empurra Kagome.

Kag: - SAI VC, VOLTE PARA O LUGAR DE ONDE VC VEIO!! – a empurra de volta e se joga na cama. - NINGUÉM VAI ME TIRAR DAQUI, NINGUÉM, NINGUÉM, NINGUÉM..!!!!!!

Kik: - SAI DA MINHA CAMAAAAA!!!! – puxando o pé de Kagome.

Kag: - NÃO SAIOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

O resto das mulheres: - assistem à briga comendo pipoca.

Kagu: - Aiai.. eu vou ficar com essa mesmo.. u.u – pega uma cama qualquer.

San: - É.. eu tb. u.u – pega outra.

Rim: - Lálálálálálá... eu vou ficar com essaaa.. lálálálá... – fala cantando. _(N/A: Como no anime)_

Kagu: - Pensando bem... "Essa é minha oportunidade pra tirar onda com essa idiota." Hehehe.. – se dirige à cama disputada. – Dá licença, EU vou ficar com essa cama! u.u

Kik: - O QUÊ??? Ò.Ó PODE IR PICANDO A MULA!! ESSA CAMA É MINHAAAAA!!!

Kagu: - Se não vai sair por bem, vai sair por mal! ¬¬"

Kik: - É MINHAAAAAA!!! EU SOU A SACERDOTISA KIKYOU, E VC É SÓ UMA ESCRAVA QUE NÃO FAZ NADA DIREITO!!

Kagu: - E Kiko????? _(N/A: Contração de "Kikeutenhoavercomisso?") _Vc é só uma defunta que voltou pra puxa o meu pé!! u.ú

Kik: - DEFUNTA?? VC NÃO FAZ NADA DIREITO!!!

KAgu: - E vc faz??

Kik: - EU SOU A SACERDOTISA KIKY...

Kagu: - TA TA, VC JÁ TA ME CANSANDO, SE MANDA!! - agita o leque e um vento empurra Kikyou para fora da cama. – Affe!

Kag: - Hahahahaha!!!

Kagu: - Kagome, fique com essa cama. u.u

KAg: - Hã?? O.o Vc não vai ficar??

Kagu: - Não. u.u Só foi pra apagar o fogo dessa cretina!!

Kag: - Ah ta! Valeu, Kagura!! n.n

Kagu: - Não agradeça..

°Enquanto isso, no quarto masculino... Sesshy corre para pegar a melhor cama. Naraku vai atrás dele. Ao passarem pela porta, os dois ficam entalados.°

Sesshy: - com a mala na mão. – AFFE! ATÉ NISSO VC ME PERSEGUE, NARAKU! ¬¬"

Nar: - CALA ESSA BOCA! POR SUA CAUSA EU TÔ PRESO AQUI NA PORTA!!

Sesshy: - tentando sair. – UUUUUUUUURGH!!!! – fica mais preso ainda. Depois consegue sair. – AAAAAAHHH!!! – entra no quarto e corre pra pegar a melhor cama. – FICAREI COM ESTA!!

Nar: - Huhuhuhuhu... é o que pensa! – lança um poder estranho e as malas de Sesshy voam e caem em cima de sua cabeça. – SAI FORA!!

Veg: - chega. – PODEM IR SAINDO VCS DOIS, VERMES!! – coloca as malas na cama.

Sesshy: - GRRR!!! Desgraçados!!!! – pega a mala e dá um 'malada' em Naraku e em Vegeta. – SE MANDA, ESSA CAMA É MINHA!!

Nar: - SE MANDA VC! CACHORRO DORME NO CHÃO!! Ò.Ó

Sesshy: - Pois então pq vc não dorme?? Ò.ó

Inu: - EEEiii.. o que vcs tem contra os cachorros?? E podem ir tirando suas bundas da MINHA cama!! u.u

Hou: - Sua uma ova! Essa cama é minha! u.u – se senta na cama. _(N/A: Que cara pirracento!) _Vão vão, xô!!! u.u

Inu, Naraku, Sesshy e Vegeta: - (Gota) ¬¬""""""""""""""

Hou: - AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! – leva um chute quádruplo e fica preso na lâmpada. – SOCORRROOOOO!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!

Masc: - Affe!! ¬¬" Será que eu tenho que salvar esse idiota toda hora?? – faz uma mágica pra ele descer. – IOUNN DOMORULAUÊEEE DESCÊÊÊÊ DE LAMPADÊÊÊÊÊ!! – nesse momento chega Miroku e vê que o Mascarado queria tirar Houjo da lâmpada.

Mir: - Uepaaaa!! Não vai descer não!! – faz um feitiço pra ele continuar lá. – LOOOOUIUUYNN NOOOONNN DESCÊÊÊÊÊÊ DE LAMPADÊÊÊÊÊ. – Houjo volta a ficar preso na lâmpada, e eles continuam.

Kou: - chega e vê a briga de Inu, Naraku e Sesshy. – "Brigando por causa de uma cama? Que patéticos." " – pega uma cama qualquer.

Kar: - CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! CABOU!!! JÁ SEI COMO RESOLVER ISSO!! – Naraku quebra a cama em três pedaços. – Pronto! Cada um fica com um pedaço, huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!!!

Inu: - Affe!! Ò.ó Vou procurar outro lugar pra dormir!

Jak: - que estava numa cama bem confortável. – Se quiser, minha cama tem espaço pra dois!! n.n

Inu: - DEUS ME LIVRE!! PREFIRO FICAR NO CHÃO!! o.O

Jak: - Affe!! u.ú – se vira pra Sesshy. – "Hum... essa casa ta cheio de chocolates..." Sesshyyyy... – com os olhos piscando.

Seshy: - Eu heim!! Nem morto!! o.O

Jak: - Bah!! u.ú – se vira pra Vegeta. – Vegetinhaa...

Veg: - SAI PRA LÁ FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO!!

Jak: - Magoei!! u.u

Eu: - Como será que ficará essa disputa acirrada?? E a prova do líder?? Será que eles vão querer pagar mico?? Não deixem de ver no próximo contato com nossos guerreiros!! Bye!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_To be continued.. xD_

_Oi gente!! Continuando mandando reviews, senão neca de captulos!! Hehe.. eu sou mal!!!_

_Kissus!! Já Ne!!_

_**By**_

('•.¸('•.¸ ¸.•'´) ¸.•'´)  
«'•.¸.¤ Val-chan ¤.¸.•'´»  
«'•.¸.¤ Welling ¤.¸.•'´»

«'•.¸.¤ Zegers ¤.¸.•'´»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ '•.¸)' •.¸)


	8. Cap 7 Coelhinha e Chapolim? Nem pensar!

_No capitulo anterior..._

_Jak: - Affe!! u.ú – se vira pra Sesshy. – "Hum... essa casa ta cheio de chocolates..." Sesshyyyy... – com os olhos piscando._

_Seshy: - Eu heim!! Nem morto!! o.O_

_Jak: - Bah!! u.ú – se vira pra Vegeta. – Vegetinhaa..._

_Veg: - SAI PRA LÁ FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO!!_

_Jak: - Magoei!! u.u_

_Eu: - Como será que ficará essa disputa acirrada?? E a prova do líder?? Será que eles vão querer pagar mico?? Não deixem de ver no próximo contato com nossos guerreiros!! Bye!!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cap 7 – Coelhinha e Chapolim?? Nem pensar!!**

Eu: - Boa noite, pessoal de casa, da Internet, da rua, das favelas... e do Brasil todo!! Hoje nossos guerreiros vão saber quem será o primeiro líder da semana. Como será que vai ficar essa disputa acirrada?? Vamos agora manter contato com eles... – se vira para a tv gigante. – Salve nave BIB!!!

Alguns: - Oi!!

Eu: - E aí, meus guerreiros, estão bem acomodados aí??

Inu: - Feh! Esses sofás tão muito apertados, mas se não tem outro jeito.. ¬¬"

Kou: - Vc reclama demais, cara-de-cachorro!!

Inu: - Cala essa boca seu verme!!

Veg: - EEeeeiii, essa fala é minha, infeliz!! Se quiser usar vai ter que pagar direitos autorais!! Ò.ó

Inu: - Cala a matraca vc tb.. grrr!!

Veg: - COMO É?? COMO OUSA MANDAR O PRINCIPE DOS SAIYADINS CALAR A BOCA?? NÃO TEM MEDO DE FICAR BANGUELO NÃO??

Eu: - Cahan.. posso continuar?? Ò.ó – silêncio. – Ótimo!! u.u Como dizia, hoje vcs vão saber quem será o líder. Para isso vcs terão uma prova. E a prova será assim: No jardim estão as fantasias de COELHINHA para os homens..

Todos os homens: - O QUÊ?? O.Ó

Inu: - Me vestir de coelhinha?? Nem sonhando!!

Sesshy: - Como é?? Isso manchará a minha imagem de fodão e gostosão, nem pensar!!

Nar: - Que ridículo! Eu, o mestre dos disfarces e astúcia vestido de coelhinha?? Vc não preza mesmo sua vida!! u.u

Jaken: - SSSssssenhor Ssssssessshoumaru, o ssssssenhor não vai sssssse sssubmeter a isssssso, vai??

Sesshy: - Claro que não, Jaken!! Essa apresentadora está querendo morrer..

Kou: - Imagina se o lider dos Youkais lobo vai pagar esse mico! Cê ta é louca!! O.o

Jak: - Coelhinha?? Hum.. isso está muito gay!! u.u _(N/A: Olha só quem fala..) _Mas eu vou ADORAAARRRRR!!!!!

Hou: - Affe! Esse negócio de coelhinha é só pra chouriça... combina com o Inuyasha!

Inu: - QUÊ???? REPITA SE FOR HOMEM, CRETINO!!

Hou: - Chouriça, chouriça, chouriça, chouriça... – nesse momento, Houjo vai parar do outro lado da sala com a cabeça dentro da parede.. _(N/A: Cara! Ele só apanha..) _– Aaaiii... x.x

Eu: - CHEGAAAAAAAAA!!!!! VCS VÃO SE VESTIR DE COELHINHA QUEIRAM OU NÃO, E QUEM TIVER ALGUMA OBJEÇÃO FALE A GORA OU A PORTA DA RUA ESTÁ À ESPERA!!!!! Ò.Ó

Todos: (Silêncio)

Eu: - Bem.. e a fantasia das mulheres será de Chapolim Colorado!

Todas as mulheres: - COMO??

Kik: - Chapolim Colorado?? Que diabos é isso?? Algum youkai perigoso?? O.o

Todos (Inclusive o pessoal de casa): (Capota)

Kagu: - Não, sua anta. É um super herói dos anos 30! u.ú "Esse é o preço pra conseguir uma mísera liberdade!" u.u

Kag: - Ai, não! Chapolim Colorado?? Quem seria retardada o suficiente pra pensar nessa fantasia?? u.u

Eu: - Cahan.. alguma objeção, Kagome?? O.ó

Kag: - Hehe.. não, nada nada... ."

Eu: - Melhor pra vc!! u.ú Muito bem, podem ir para o jardim vestir suas fantasias, mais tarde manterei contato com vcs! Boa Sorte! – se desconecta com o povo da casa. – Bem gente, é isso aí, essa prova vão deixá-los bem engraçados, hauahauhauhaa! Agora vamos dar uma espiadinha, daqui a pouquinho agente volta! Bye!

°E lá no jardim...°

Nar: - Que deprimente.. – pega a fantasia com o maior nojo. – O que eu não faço pra manter o meu titulo.. ú.ù

Inu: - Que mané titulo! A culpa toda é da Kagome, ela que me meteu nessa treta! u.ú

Kag: - Uepaa!! Não vem não! - vestindo a fantasia. - Foi vc que me seguiu!! u.ú Eu não mandei vc vir!

Kou: - Cala essa boca, cara-de-cachorro! A Kagome está me acompanhando!

Kik: - Affe! Coitada, meu Inu te seguir?? É melhor descer do mundo da lua, o Inu veio pra cá pq eu tb vim, ok?? u.u

Kag: - Bah! A conversa ainda não chegou no galinheiro! u.ú

Kik: - Pensei que já tinha chegado assim que vc abriu a boca!! u.u

San: - Eeeii.. não fala assim com minha amiga, okay?

Kik: - Te perguntei algo?? – com aquele olhar frio de sempre. – Quando quiser sua opinião estalo meus dedos, como faço com meu cachorrinho, né, Inu?? Huahaua – vai vestir a fantasia. – Ai, essa fantasia ta meio apertada.. – vestindo. – Ufffa.. até que enfim consegui!! – fecha o zíper. – Como estava dizendo, eu sou a mulher mais inteligente de todas as eras! – joga o cabelo pra trás. De repente vê que todos estavam rindo. – Do quê que vcs estam rindo, posso saber?? O.ó

Kag: - Huahauahuahuahua.. Kikyou, sua inteligência me facina! Vc é tão inteligente que nem reparou que vestiu a fantasia pelo avesso! Huahauhauhauaha!!!

Kik: - Vixe!! – tenta tirar, mas faz tanta força que escorrega, cai de bunda pra cima e a fantasia rasga "bem ali". – Aaaaaaaaaahh!! Que vergonha!! – sai correndo para o banheiro.

Todos: (Inclusive os milhões que estavam assistindo e os vilões) - Hauhaiuahiauhaiuahiuahiuhaiuhaiuahauhaauhaiuahauahauhauaha!!!!!

Kagu: - Que mulher idiota!!!!!!

Masc: - Argh!! Eu tô horrível!!

Shi: - Buááááá!!! Eu tô parecendo um bonequinho de pelúcia!! x.x"

Kag: - Ah, Shippou!! " Vc está mais fofinho do que de costume!! "Tomara que ele engula essa e pare de berrar."

Shi: - Sniff...

Hou: - Poxa! Gostei da fantasia, acho que vou ficar assim até o fim do jogo!! n.n Vc não gostou, Kagome??

Todos: (Gota) - Só podia ser..

Inu: - Feh! Quando acabar chouriça sou eu!! u.u

Hou: - Bah! Não sou eu que fico querendo escolher uma mulher entre duas e não acaba escolhendo nenhuma!! Pq será?? Será falta de afinidade química??... u.u

Inu: - O QUE VC QUIS DIZER COM ISSO??? Ò.Ó

Hou: - Ainda por cima é tapado.. u.ú

Inu: - COMO É??? Ò.Ó

Kou: - Dã! Deixe ele pra lá, garoto humano. Não vale a pena brigar com esse vira-lata idiota! u.u

Rim: - Alguém aí viu o Sesshy-sama?? O.o

°Enquanto isso, dentro da casa.. °

Sesshy: - "Ainda bem que meu pai não está aqui pra me ver.. além da vergonha, eu estaria correndo risco de vida.." ú.ù – se lamentando. – Que droga! – se olhando no espelho. – Eu tô ridículo!!! Ò.ó Grrrrrr!! Juro que aquela mulher vai me pagar!! Não posso deixar que me vejam assim.. tenho que me esconder.. – tenta achar um lugar pra se esconder. Avista uma porta de uma sala não muito freqüentada e resolve se esconder lá. – Uffa! Acho que aqui ninguém vai me achar aqu... EPAA!! O QUE?? O QUE FAZ AQUI???

Nar: - Shhhhhhh!! Está querendo que nos descub... – olha Sesshy de cima a baixo. – HAUAHUAHAUHAAHAUHIAUHAIUAHIAUHAIUHAIUAHAIUHAIUAHIAU!!!!! TÁ PARECENDO O LIDER DA 'TROPA ROSA-CHOQUE'!! HUHAIUAIAUHAIUHAIUAHIUAHIAUHAUHIUHAIUAHIAUA!!!

Sesshy: - Affe! Olha só quem fala! Essa fantasia ficou tão meiga em vc! ò.ó

Nar: - HAIUAHIUAHAIUHA!! – vai ajeitar a orelha da fantasia de Sesshy, que estava torta. – Sua orelhinha está torta, pq não coloca um lacinho pra combinar?? HAIUAHIUAAIUHA!!

Sesshy: - Há há há.. vc vai ver quem ri por ultimo, Naraku!! u.ú

°Os dois seguem para o jardim..°

Inu: - Ai não! Aí vem aqueles dois desgraç... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! QUE DUPLA MAIS LINDA!! HAHAHAHAHA!! FICARAM LINDOS!! HAHAHAHAHA

Todos: - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sesshy: - Affe, meu irmãozinho! Sua fantasia é de macho então, né?? ¬¬"

Inu: - lembra que tb tava vestido de coelhinho. – Feh! Não se atreva a dizer uma palavra!! u.u

Veg: - Quem rir de mim, juro que vai precisar de uma plástica! u.ú

Jaken: - Eu esssssssssstou horrível, ssssssenhor Ssseissssshoumaru!!!!!

Sesshy: - Vc é feio de qualquer jeito, Jaken!! u.u

Kag: - A apresentadora já vai manter contato conosco, vamos para a sala!

°E todos seguem para a sala para saber como será a prova...°

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_To be continued.. xD_

_Oi gente!! Continuando mandando reviews, senão neca de capitulos!! Hehe.. eu sou mal!!!_

_Kissus!! Já Ne!!_

_**By**_

('•.¸('•.¸ ¸.•'´) ¸.•'´)  
«'•.¸.¤ Val-chan ¤.¸.•'´»  
«'•.¸.¤ Welling ¤.¸.•'´»

«'•.¸.¤ Zegers ¤.¸.•'´»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ '•.¸)' •.¸)


End file.
